1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an archery bow cam string stop, which is lighter and stronger than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is advantageous to reduce the weight of an archery bow to make it easier to use over a long period of time. It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a cam stop fabricated mostly from titanium.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an archery bow cam string stop, which is lighter and stronger than that of the prior art and has the unexpected result of either increasing the speed of an arrow shot from the archery bow, or providing a more efficient transfer of kinetic energy from the bow to the arrow.